


Call me sometime

by Magicfingers



Category: Kingsman
Genre: Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Slow Burn, a lot of build up, but also angst, i have decided yet, i’m gonna ad more after a while, maybe some smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicfingers/pseuds/Magicfingers
Summary: Roxy Morton falls in love. With a girl. For the very first time.And she has no idea how to handle it.But se knows how good it feels whenever she’s around her and how happy she makes her feel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry if any of these characters are oc, this is my first time writing the kingsman fanfics.  
> But I saw the movie and now I am COMPLETE trash.  
> Anyways I’m going to try to update as much as possible but I’m super busy with school right now.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Roxy didn’t like America. She never had and she never would. It just didn’t feel right? She didn’t know if that made sense to be honest but she didn’t like the feeling she had when she was in that country.  
So when Merlin had sent her to America to some kind of diplomatic mission her whole body had just went no.  
But because of the type of person she was she went. Of course she went and she lowkey hated herself fo it. Eggsy that smart bastard had straight up refused when Merlin mentioned it for the first time.   
The plane ride there had taken 15 bloody hours and Roxy hadn’t slept any of them because of the damn time zones.  
She had no idea who she was going to meet when she landed. The only thing Merlin had said about the person was that she was similar to her self and that she worked for someone called the “statesmen”  
Roxy yawned big and scratched her head. The Texas airport was a mess.   
After 24 hours of no sleep she had no idea what she was looking at except for a bunch of people.   
She could feel her eyes closing even though she was standing up. She leaned on her bag and yawned once again.  
When was this person coming?????? Did American people have no concept of time?  
Roxy pulled out her phone from her handbag. She smiled when she saw her wallpaper, it was a picture of Eggsy holding up Jb with a big half confused smile on his face.   
She put it back in her bag.   
Roxy looked down on her wrist watch when someone lightly tapped her on her shoulder.  
She looked up with sleepy eyes. Infront of her stood the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. Roxy blinked.  
“Are you alright miss”  
The woman had an amazing voice.   
“I’m here to pick you up, my name is Matilda Johnson and I work for the statesmen.”  
Roxy closed her mouth.  
“i- i- i- i- how do u know who i am?”   
She manged to say. Roxy was suddenly painful aware of how bad she looked with her old sweatpants and London sweatshirt, she also completely aware of how good Matilda looked with her long black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt but she weirdly managed to make it look completely stylish.   
“Oh, well they gave me a description back at home p, I’m sorry if I came of creepy”  
She gave Roxy an heart ruining smile.   
“Oh oh, I totally understand.. so where are we going?”  
Matilda gave Roxy a confused look.  
“You don’t know where we are going? Well to the headquarters of course!”  
Oh. Roxy nodded as she knew what she was talking about.  
“Can i hold on to you? It’s been a long flight and this place is really crowded.”  
Matilda gave her a smile once again.   
“Yes!! Of course!!”  
Matilda handed her arm over and Roxy gladly took it. She smelled like hay and nature. Oh my lord, She was getting weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing can happen fast when a states man and a kingsman get to know each other.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s me the lady trashbag!  
> Um my summaries are the worst thing ever but bare with me please, I’m gonna try to improve them.  
> Anyways! I’m gonna try to make this as good as I can and I hope you enjoy!

Matilda had guided her out from the crowded airport like a lifeboat, or something??? Roxy was too tired for this.  
It was extremely hot outside, the sun rays was harsher then in London. Well there was no sun in London but when there was it was most definitely not like this, after five minutes outside Roxy was already sweating.  
Matilda offered to take her bag and Roxy gladly accepted.  
They hopped in Matilda’s huge pickup truck, Matilda with a little more grace. She sweaped some sweat of her forehead and face Matilda a confused look.  
“Wait where did you put my suitcase?”  
Matilda looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
“ You really are tired aren’t you? I put it in the back”  
Oh. Roxy gave her an embarrest smile and leaned back in the leather car seat.  
Matilda gave her a worried look as she started the car.  
“Maybe you should sleep some now? It’s a long way to where we are going, you have at least two hours”  
Roxy gave her a smile.  
“Thanks, but in moments like this my insomnia tends to act up in moments like this”  
Matilda looked worried as she started to drive out from the parking lot.  
They drove for silence a while.  
“Is it okay if I turn on the radio for a while?”  
Matilda asked this carefully.  
Roxy nodded sleepily.  
The passing environment and the slow country music seemed to make Roxy sleepy as she noticed her eyes was closing.  
After a while they where completely closed.

Her sleep was suddenly abrupted bye Matilda’s voice that was suddenly so harsh.  
“No. No. I CANNOT do that, HOW CAN YOU EVEN ASK ME something like it’s ridiculous. That is not what I signed up for whiskey and you know it.”  
Roxy was staring to get curious.  
A bump in the road forced her to open her eyes.  
She had slided half down the car seat and was now in the most uncomfortable position ever.  
She slided up the car seat in the weirdest way possible.  
Matilda gave her a what looked like a sort of forced smile.  
“ your up!”  
Roxy blushed,  
“Hm yeah I’m afraid so”  
Ok but why did she turn in to stuttering and blushing mess as soon as Matilda talked to her.  
What was that.  
“Do you want some fries?”  
She pointed at the what looked like half a McDonald’s menu beside her.  
“Thank you!”  
Her stomach instantly made a sound that was oddly like a whale.  
The last time she ate was some rotten plane food. She ate up those fries in about five minutes.  
“Wow”  
Matilda smirked and Rich’s heart skipped a beat.  
What was that.  
Roxy blushed once again.  
“Yeah”  
She leaned back in her car seat again. She took a quick look at her self in her reflection. OH BOY, oh boy.  
This was not okay. her hair looked like a birds nest on top of her head and her cheeks where flushed, they where also stained with grease in some weird way.  
Matilda must have have noticed that she was staring at the car window for five minutes without moving because she looked at her with a glimpse in her eye.  
“I have a hairbrush right here if you want to barrow?”  
Roxy gave her a greatful look.  
“Can I?”  
Matilda handed over her brush.

The rest of the car ride went on quite quick. Roxy was pretty sure that she had fallen asleep again because suddenly it was dark outside.  
The car stopped.  
Matilda looked at her.  
“We are here”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So the summary of this is that you have to stay”   
> Roxy went silent.  
> How could he do this. How could they do this to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit messy but I’m kind of rushing it.  
> Anyways i hope you enjoy!   
> If you want to you can follow me on tumblr, I write some stuff there too. It’s @ stnuris  
> Also does anyone want a chapter from Matilda’s pov?

The statesman headquarters confused Roxy to be honest. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or maybe it was their accents but she was confused.  
It was inside some kind of old whiskey distillery.  
Matilda had guided her through the old building with care.  
She had led a half asleep Roxy to a wodden door at the end of a hallway.  
“So this is your room, someone will probably come and pick you up here tomorrow before breakfast.”  
Roxy gave her a smile.  
“Thank you! I really appreciate how nice you where to me today”  
Matilda smiled at her.  
“Of course darling! The statesmen always take care of their guests”  
Roxy started feeling a little bit unsteady on her feet.  
“I think it’s time for me to get some sleep”  
Matilda nodded.  
“Of course! I’ll see you tomorrow”  
Matilda opened the door for her and carried in her suitcase for her.   
Roxy smiled at her aging before she walked away.  
Roxy instantly closed the door after her and looked after a lock. She had no idea who these people where after all.  
There was a small lock on the door handle that Roxy instantly locked.   
She turned around and looked at the room. Well it was more of a suit to be honest. There was a giant bed in the middle of the room that looked EXTREMELY comfortable.  
The rest of the room had a beautiful earth tone with brown walls and green floors. She felt so ready to sleep.   
There was a wodden door in the room as well and she assumed that it was a bathroom, Roxy sighed.  
She was so tired but she could never sleep without At least brushing her teeth.  
She pulled out her phone from her bag, she wondered if it was too late to call eggsy before she went to bed.   
It was probably okay, eggsy wouldn’t mind a phone call from his bestest friend would he?   
She looked trough her contacts until she found his name. It took some time because eggsy had once re named him self in her contacts to egg boy.  
She had no idea why but she loved it.   
It took her bastard best friend seven tones to pic up the bloody phone.  
“Eggy boy”  
He said with a tired voice.  
“It’s Rox”  
She answered with an even more tired voice.  
“ROX! How’s America treating you?”  
She sighed.  
“I met a nice girl and the bed seems pretty comfortable but that’s about it”  
“A girl? Tell me all about her”  
Eggsy seemed to have woken up a bit.  
“Are you kidding??? I haven’t felt you know... this way about a girl ever. It’s so weird but like... she looks so good”  
She could hear eggsys laugh.  
“Roxy you need to relax, I love you no matter who you are interested in. And I mean.. This is not the biggest surprise, I see the way you look at Wynonna when we watch Wynonna Earp”  
Roxy felt happy.  
“Really? I honestly don’t know anything anymore, but I think this girl made me a lesbian”  
She could here eggsy giggle.  
“Welcome to the real world darlin’”   
“Thanks for the advice, I love you!”  
Eggsy made a funny sound.  
“Yeah there is something I needed to discuss with you, these statemen are funny types they... hm they feel threatened bye us”   
“What do you mean?”  
“The statesmen needs a kingsman bye their side to feel secure in their position”  
Roxy frowned.  
“What?? Are they insane??”  
“No they are Americans, wich means you have to stay here until we can find a better way”  
What?? Are you absolutely mad?? How could you do this? How could any of you do this to me”  
Eggsy sighed.  
“I’m sorry Roxy i-“  
She hanged up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent tequila opened the big door. The room was big and open. And filled with food, Roxy could feel her mouth watering.  
> There was an old man sitting at the table already. Roxy asumed that it was Champagne.  
> When the man noticed that they where there he raised up from his chair with a smiled on his.  
> “Welcome! Lady Lancelot! Moonshine and Tequila you’re here too.”  
> Matilda sat down with a smirk on her face.  
> “As friendly as always I see”  
> Champagne smiled at her.  
> The older man reached for her hand and Roxy took it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwow the last chapter was a whole mess omg.  
> Anyways I hope this turn out to be better, I’m really going to try my best to explore the relationship between Roxy and Matilda.  
> We are also going to see a lot of Matilda’s relationship with her family, friends and the statesmen.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Roxy had slept like a baby. The bed was extremely comfortable and she had fallen asleep about two seconds after she lied down.  
When she woke up the morning after she felt brain dead.  
How could this happen? How could her best friend fool her away on mission when she was now basically a hostage.  
How could he have done this without saying a word to her about it?  
Was the situation worse then what she knew about?  
Roxy sighed. She already hated this shitty country. She turned around in her bed to look at her phone that was charging on her nightstand. It was 8 am. She had no idea what time she had fallen asleep last night but she assumed it was late because her whole body still felt like a pile of dough.  
After lying in her bed for fifteen minutes looking at some old pictures on her phone she finally gathered her self together and got up.  
The only thing she had managed to do last nigh before bed was brush her teeth and brush her hair out, she hadn’t even put on her pyjamas.  
And she looked like a mess.  
She walked towards the bathroom where she left her hairbrush last night. The bathroom was beautiful and simple. All cold and white. The perfect place for her to gather her thoughts.  
She grabbed her hairbrush and sat down in the white bathtub. She slowly started to brush out her auburn hair.  
She wondered what kind of problem the statesmen had with the kingsmen. From what she had heard of them they didn’t seem like the type of people that felt threatened easily.  
Especially Matilda.  
Matilda that smelled so good. Roxy almost slapped herself. What is this. She was turning in to a full on creep and she had known this woman for 24 hours.  
Roxy got out of the tub and started brushing her teeth. Eggsy always thought she was weird for brushing her teeth before breakfast. Eggsy. She got mad only think about that dumbass.  
She shook her head.  
This had been some of the most confusing and hard hours of her life.  
When she was done with brushing her teeth she pulled out some clothes from her suitcase.  
She decided to go for some jeans and a sweater. She had the feeling that these guys doesn’t really care about style.  
She pulled up her hair and put it in a ponytail because her hair looked extremely gross.  
She picked up her phone again, 5 missed calls from eggsy.  
She put down her phone again and layed back in her bed again.  
She was in the mood to kick someone in the face. She was longing after a good fight when someone suddenly knocked on the door. Roxy got up from the bed as fast as she could .  
“Come in”  
A giant guy with a a cowboy outfit walked in

Roxy frowned.  
“Howdy! Agent Lancelot I assume? Anyway I’m here to escort you to the dining hall”  
The man had a distinct southern accent and a smile on his face. He looked friendly.  
But Roxy wasn’t sure, she wasn’t sure about anything right now to be honest.  
“Oh, well I appreciate it? What can I call you?”  
The man took of his cowboy hat.  
“Agent tequila ma’am”  
Roxy almost smiled.  
“No need to call me ma’am tequila”  
She walked torwards him.  
“Shall we go?”  
He nodded.  
They walked out of the room and Roxy closed the door behind them. She put down her hands in her pocket.  
“So what’s with the name? Tequila?”  
He laughed. It was nice laugh.  
“All we statesmen have names after different type of American booze”  
Roxy almost sneezed.  
“Yeah okay, that makes sense.”  
They walked silently the rest of the time, Roxy did her best to remember the way they walked”  
When they entered a new hallway a new person was standing next to a big wooden the door with the back turned.  
“HEY MOONSHINE”  
The person turned so you could see her face. Roxys heart skipped a beat. It was Matilda. And she looked absolutely amazing. Oh my lord Roxy was about to start drooling she needed to stop.  
Matilda smiled.  
“Hey Teq, and you Rox! You slept well?”  
Gulp. She called her Rox.  
“Oh, yeah I slept amazing, the bed was amazing”  
Matilda smiled.  
“I’m glad to hear it!  
Tequila patted her on the back. Wow he was strong.  
“R u ready for some champagne?”  
Roxy raised an eyebrow?  
Matilda giggled.  
“That’s the name for our top dog”  
Yeah that made sense. Tequila, champagne and moonshine. She was glad she was British.  
“Yes I’m starving”  
Agent tequila opened the big door. The room was big and open. And filled with food, Roxy could feel her mouth watering.  
There was an old man sitting at the table already. Roxy asumed that it was Champagne.  
When the man noticed that they where there he raised up from his chair with a smiled on his.  
“Welcome! Lady Lancelot! Moonshine and Tequila you’re here too.”  
Matilda sat down with a smirk on her face.  
“As friendly as always I see”  
Champagne smiled at her.  
The older man reached for her hand and Roxy took it.  
“Sit down, please. We have a lot to discuss”  
The man gave her a sincere smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter was really short but I didn’t have that much time


End file.
